igotarocketfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Father to the Prof
__INDEX__ Professor Q gets too distracted, eats his own anti-ageing pretzels, turning him into a baby, one which Vinnie and Rocket have to look after for 12 hours. Plot/Transcript The episode opens in Vinnie's bedroom where Vinnie cleans out the space below his bunk bed and reveals a pile of toys, books and other things children tend to have. Vinnie, as he sifts through the pile of things under his bed: (He throws out a rubber snake "No…" (He throws out a bone) "no…" (He throws out a rugby ball) "nada…" (Vinnie comes out from under the bed) "Rocket?" Rocket, emptying out a blue dresser: "Zip, silt, 0!" Vinnie, taking a glance at his closet: "Not in here…" Rocket, swallowing trash: "Nothing!" Vinnie, with his head down a toilet bowl: "Not down here…" Vinnie, talking to Gabby who's waiting outside his door: "We'll be right there…" Back inside the room, Vinnie and Rocket continue searching. Rocket, throwing stuff out from his internal storage space: "Pirate's peg-leg, your dad's oscilloradioscope, Rainbow side history project(baking soda volcano)!" Vinnie, finding Rainbow's pet badger under Rocket's pillow: "Aha! Found it!" (He goes back to outside his room) "Thanks for lending us your badger Gabby…" Rocket: "Yeah it was super-useful fun…" Gabby: (blows on her pet badger) "What have you done to it?!" Vinnie, shaking Gabby's badger: "What are you talking about? It's as good as new" Gabby, frustrated: "Vinnie, you're more irresponsible than a bicycle repairman eating donuts in November!" Vinnie, angry: "I am not irresponsible!" Gabby: "Oh yeah? What happened to your bike?" (Camera pans to show remains of a red bike stuck in a tree) "And your glider!?" (Camera pans to a white/blue glider stuck in another tree) "And your male voice choir?" (Camera pans to a male voice choir stuck in another tree who try to sing) Rocket, pulling out flashy 1, 2 and 3 symbols beside Vinnie: # "Broken," # "Busted," # "Gone forever" Gabby, heartbroken: "I can't believe I trusted you with my best badger!" Professor Q then suddenly comes out from a mechanical iris on the floor near the stairs. Professor Q: "Quarkingly great news! This could be my 9.8ppi-est invention! Behold! My anti-ageing pretzels!" (A crowd of extras react to that moment with a woo, then Professor Q jumps off his platform) "I would have tested them, only I couldn't find my oscilloradioscope" Rocket hides Professor Q's oscilloradioscope behind his back and whistles, then Gabby's badger hops onto the bag and eats one of his pretzels, turning it from tattered and dirty to clean, leaving the Prof with a surprised face. Gabby: "Thanks Prof! Now he's as good as new!" (She walks and leaves the house off-screen) Professor Q: "I'll be presenting them tonight at the Genius Inventor's Convention… of course it means I'll be away for the evening" Vinnie and Rocket, smiling: "Away for the evening? House party! Woohoo!" Professor Q: "Sorry Vincent, you're 98 half lives too irresponsible to be left unsupervised. I'll call someone for you to stay with. Skippedy-bop!" (He holds his phone to his ear) "Hello? Ma Ducky?" Vinnie and Rocket, scared: "Ma Ducky?! No…" Vinnie and Rocket run and knock Professor Q's cordless phone off his hand. Vinnie: "We're mega-super-responsible Dad, you can trust us" Rocket, grabbing Professor Q by the back of his coat: "We can absolutely be left alone solitary unsupervised alone!" Professor Q: "Vincent, you've never demonstrated 47.9Ω of dependability!" (He becomes distracted) "How can you be trusted to throw a responsible house party?" Vinnie, trying to warn Professor Q that he's about to eat his own anti-ageing pretzels: "Um… Dad?" Professor Q: "No no Vincent, there's no use arguing. Ma Ducky's it is." Professor Q, being so distracted, eats one of his anti-ageing pretzels, causing him to grow down by 10 years, and regain his hair(possibly from his college/university days). Rocket, trying to warn Professor Q: "Ooh Prof…" Professor Q, after eating another one piece of his medicine: "Sorry, my mind is 360º made up" Vinnie: "Dad, you're eating the–" Professor Q, young adult: "No," Professor Q, teenager: "No," Professor Q, child and his coat falls off: "and no!" Professor Q, baby: "Na-skippadud!" Vinnie: "Dad?" Rocket: "Prof?" Professor Q: "gur-ha ha-ha ga!" Vinnie: "Dad!? Dad? Can you hear me?" Professor Q: "a ga guk a-wa guy!" Vinnie: "Rocket? My dad's been turned into–into a baby!" Show extras (seniors): "Coochie coochie coo!" Rocket: "And according to the oscillioradioscope, he's gonna stay like that for 12 hours…" Vinnie: "12 hours? What are we gonna do?" Rocket: "I'll tell you what we're gonna do V," (he pulls out his handheld flag and loudhailer attachments) "We're gonna throw the biggest real blowout house party ever seen! Vinnie: "I mean, what are we gonna do with my dad?" Rocket: (He holds Professor Q in one arm and a box in another) "Oh uh well we'll just put him in a box for 12 hours" (He puts away the box and takes a salad bowl, then tries to push Professor Q into the bowl) "or maybe a salad bowl…" Vinnie: "We can't just leave him in a salad bowl… He's my dad! And that makes him my responsibility…" Rocket: "Responsibility? You're Vinnie Q-Machine Q! Your main responsibility is to party like it's 3099!" (Rocket throws Vinnie and Professor Q into his driver console and both put on flight goggles) "Let's go hand out some invitations" Vinnie: "Belt's up Baby Q''(Professor Q)!" Rocket then blasts out of the house and they make their way to Joe's. Vinnie: "Rocket, are you sure this party's a good idea? What about being dependable? What about being responsible?" Rocket: "V, what's the point of being responsible if you don't have any fun?" Vinnie: "Well… No point I guess…" Rocket: "Exactly!" Inside Joe's, a group of extras including Captain O'Cheese and Maya can be seen sitting at the bar bored and/or tired, and Maya yawns. Rocket(with Professor Q strapped to his back/top) and Vinnie come in and make an announcement. Rocket, announcement: "Ladies and gentlemen…" Captain O'Cheese: "Arr!" Rocket, announcement: "…and pirates… Announcing the biggest blowout of mega rave-o house party in the history of celebration! Vinnie "party monster" Q…" (V.P. Stern can be seen watching a live feed of Joe's mirrored to all 4 CCTV monitors in his office) "…presents a super-mega-par-athlon tonight! ''constant Q! Be there or be uh… somewhere else" Everyone in the bar's sitting area: "Hurray!" (cheering) Maya, holding a Squid Shake: (Vinnie and Rocket smile) "A mega rave-o house party? Did your dad say it was OK?" Vinnie: "Dad, can we throw our mega rave-o house party and invite the whole neighbourhood?" (Rocket turns around to reveal Professor Q in a baby seat strapped to his back) Professor Q: "a-wa a ga hoo!" Bar patrons(extras): (gasps) Rocket, holding a baby seat with Professor Q in it: "He said…" (pulls out flashy signage displaying "YES") "…yes!" Bar patrons(extras): (cheering) Rocket: (Maya hands out Squid Shakes to Vinnie and Rocket) "V-Man, this party will establish your party rep by generations. You'll be famous, infamous… finfamous! All you have to do now is relax, kick back and wait for tonight!" Vinnie: "Having a responsibility to have fun is the greatest!" Vinnie swallows his Squid Shake and Professor Q starts crying, causing Vinnie and Rocket to spit out their drinks, even though Rocket didn't swallow his in the previous shot. Professor Q: (crying) Rocket: "V-Man! Please! Make the awful noise stop!" (He puts pillows in his 'ears') Vinnie: "I don't know how Rocket! I can't find any instructions!" Maya, with hotdogs stuck in her ears, holding a copy of the Joe's menu: "Try reading to him" Vinnie, reading off the Joe's menu: "Welcome to Joe's, the milkiest milk bar in town… Don't forget to ask about our…" (Vinnie and Rocket fall asleep, with the latter's nosecone falling open, then Professor Q's hat falls off and he cries) Vinnie: "It's not working!" (hugging Rocket) "Quick! We need something else!" Captain O'Cheese, suggestion: (waves burger) "I always tries when I's be hungry" Vinnie, looking at the Squid Menu: "What do babies eat?" Rocket: "Everyone loves Squid Shakes" Rocket attaches a baby bottle cap to the cup and gives it to Professor Q, who throws it at Vinnie and spits out the drink. Rocket, holding a Squid Burger with a baby bottle cap attached: "Everyone loves Squid Burgers" Professor Q sucks on the burger and throws it at Vinnie. Rocket: "Everyone loves liquid oxygen" Rocket hands a tank of liquid oxygen with a baby bottle cap to Vinnie, who then throws it, takes Rainbow's Squid Cream… Rainbow: "Hey! My Squid Cream!" …and feeds it to Professor Q… Vinnie: "Let's play a game. Here comes the rocket!" …who again throws it out. Rocket: "I'll show you how to play "here comes the rocket"…" Rainbow is then seen eating her Squid Cream using her hand. Rocket takes the sundae with his shovel, blasts out of Joe's, out of the Inner City, makes a couple rounds around the moon, and flies back, leaving Joe's in ruins on arrival. Rocket: "Open wide!" Professor Q closes a cover on his baby seat, and when Rocket lands, he ends up leaving Joe's in ruins. Rocket, with a bent nosecone and a dented fuselage: "So… Did it work?" Professor Q: (crying) The camera pans to Farmer Organicwheat's farm, where he comments on the episode… Farmer Organicwheat, resting against a cow eating grass: "When I cry, I always have me some warm milk" Rocket then taps into the commentary clip, takes the cow and lets Professor Q suck on its udder. It starves, Rocket leaves the cow there, takes more cows, and Professor Q starves them all. Vinnie: "Rocket, I don't get it! My dad just won't stop crying" The Silent Ninja comes up behind Professor Q, tries to startle him but the smell of his diaper causes him to fall unconscious. Vinnie sniffs and concludes. Vinnie: "Of course! He needs to be changed…" Rocket: "Chagnged into what? A wheelbarrow? A watermelon? 200 ft of rubbery pipe?" Vinnie: "No Rocket, we've got to…" (tells a secret to Rocket) Back at home, Vinnie is seen in a gas mask suit. Vinnie: # "Geiger counter" # "Tungsten tongs" # "Industrial-strength cleaner" Rocket: * "Present!" * "Check!" * "Roger!" Vinnie: "Baby powder?" "Wet cloths?" "Thunder diapers?" Rocket: * "Yup!" * "Yo!" * "Got 'em" Rocket: "V-Man, If anything should happen to me in there, I–I–I want you to have my collection of greased wing nuts" Vinnie: "I'll never forget you Rocket" Vinnie and Rocket peek into Professor Q's lab where he's still in his baby seat. Rocket goes ahead with the diaper change, and after applying baby powder, Professor Q sneaks out of his lab off-screen. His lab is left in a mess. Vinnie: "Rocket? Rocket?" Rocket: "Vinnie, I–I did it. So did it work? Did your dad stop crying?" Vinnie and Rocket follow the powder trail down to the living room where it leads out the main door. Vinnie: "Oh no Rocket, we've lost my dad!" Rocket: "This would have never happened if we put him in that salad bowl" Vinnie: "Dad was right Rocket, we are too irresponsible to be left unsupervised. We aren't dependable. We can't even look after a little baby" Rocket: "Chill V-Man, it's your dad, he can look after himself!" Vinnie: "No Rocket, my dad's defenceless, helpless, vulnerable, and the only one that can look after him is me. We've gotta be responsible Rocket, we've got to get him back!" Rocket: "You got it V-Man!" Rocket opens the door to reveal a crowd of people, notably Maya, Gabby, V.P. Stern, Captain O'Cheese, the Silent Ninja and Rainbow. Rocket: "Have a hat" (he puts a party hat on Stern) "blow on a noisemaker" (he gives Captain O'Cheese a noisemaker) "munch on some snacks" (he gives the Anti-Ageing Pretzels to the Silent Ninja) "start the party, we'll be right back" (Rocket flies off with Vinnie) Rocket then follows the powder trail into Goats-U-Like which results in Vinnie carrying a goat and walking down the school hallway, which leads him to the Duckys, resulting in a wedgie while walking through the Inner City Beauty Parlour, resulting in some makeup on top of the wedgie while walking down a sewer with an ogre following him on the surface of the moon, and they return to the same place they started. Vinnie: "We searched everywhere Rocket, where can my dad be?!" Rocket: "No idea V-Man, if you were a 40-month old genius with an IQ of 763, where would you go?" Vinnie: "I'd go to someone responsible, someone dependable, someone who can be trusted, I'd go to… Ma Ducky!" Over at the porch at the Ducky house, Professor Q is seen wearing a different outfit, and Ma Ducky can be seen playing with Prof Q's crotch. Professor Q: (laughing) Ma Ducky: "Who's a good little professor? You are, yes you are… aww… you are…" Vinnie: "Um Ma Ducky, could I have my dad back?" Ma Ducky: "Vincent Q, you and your motorised metals aren't responsible enough to look after a baby" Vinnie and Rocket: "We know…" Ma Ducky: "YOU'RE NOT DEPENDABLE ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF A TODDLER!" Vinnie and Rocket: "we know…" Professor Q, adult: "But you are responsible enough to look after yourselves" Vinnie and Rocket: "We are?" Professor Q: "You've looked after a baby for 12 full hours! You fed me, changed me, and found me when I went missing! I detect that you're now 47.9Ω responsible, sufficiently responsible to be left alone for an evening completely unsupervised!" Vinnie and Rocket: "Woohoo!" Vinnie: "Rocket, we did it! We took care of my dad, we were responsible, dependable, reliable!" Rocket: "And now, we've got the biggest blowout mega rave-o house party in the history of celebrations to go to!" Vinnie and Rocket arrive home to find it in a mess. Rocket: "Time to party!" On the floor of the living room, spilled drinks, streamers, anti-ageing pretzels, a sock, Maya's apron and boots, V.P. Stern's pants, the bowl of anti-ageing pretzels knocked over and party hats can be seen. The camera pans to all the party attendees as babies sitting in various positions and places on the couch and floor, again noting Farmer Organicwheat, Maya, the Silent Ninja, Captain O'Cheese and V.P. Stern on the couch and Frankie on top of the couch, then the camera zooms out from the house and the episode ends. Facts # When Rocket throws out stuff from his internal storage at around the 0:28 mark, for 1 frame all 3 items are a "pirate's peg leg" before turning into the respective items. # At around the 0:43 mark, Vinnie takes Gabby's pet badger and shakes it. In real life, shaking animals is a bad thing to do as it can injure and even kill them. # At around the 1:11 mark, he says that his anti-ageing pretzels could be his "9.8 pixel-per-inchest invention". I wonder what kind of monitor he uses on his main workstation PC… # When Vinnie swallowed his Squid Shake, he forgot to take out the straw; it disappeared before he swallowed it instead. # At Joe's, Vinnie wanted to play "Here comes the Rocket!" with the Professor. This is a play on "Here comes the plane" or "Here comes the train", a common mini-game that parents use to get infants to eat food. # Near the start of the episode, Professor Q didn't cry after he turned himself into a baby, but near the end of the episode, when Rocket gave the anti-ageing pretzels as party snacks, the party attendees cried when they were turned into babies, leading to the fact that Prof Q may have turned himself into a baby on purpose to teach Vinnie a lesson. After all, he is a genius… References Category:Episodes